


I Never Liked Jessica

by ElementalTitan



Series: Primeval [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Coming Out, Homophobic comments, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalTitan/pseuds/ElementalTitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Becker's sister's birthday and he's using his time up at their parents house to give them a bit of news. It's time for Becker's parents to know that the person he wants to spend the rest of his life with is a man. [The title name has no link to Jess Parker, it's just a coincidence. Before 'Becker S**t'].</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Liked Jessica

Something was up with Becker.

Connor wasn’t sure what it was, but he knew something was wrong. 

He’d already gone through a mental list of all the things he could’ve done; didn’t flush the toilet? Nope. Stole a gun? Rather face the Gorgonopsid. Left dirty clothes on the floor? Maybe but Becker wouldn’t be this wound up over that! 

It was late afternoon and dinner had passed quietly. Work had been uneventful. Nothing but research for Connor and paperwork/training for Becker. Currently, the soldier was sitting on the sofa, bent forward, elbows on his knees and chewing his upper lip. Connor knew what that meant; biting his bottom lip meant Becker wanted nothing more than to bend Connor over but chewing his upper lip? That meant he was nervous, thinking or guilty.

“Love, you can stop watching me like I’m a volcano ready to blow.”

Connor’s eyes widened at the realisation he’d been caught, “Well,” he stuttered, “you’d be one good looking volcano.” He chuckled weakly but stopped when Becker simply rose an eyebrow. 

Sighing heavily, Connor trudged over to the sofa and sat next to his lover. He curling his fingers in the locks of rich brunette hair at the nape of his neck. Slowly, Becker sat up and leant back, Connor's fingers still in his hair. Turning to look at him, the soldier grew a sad smile. Connor’s heart melted under that smile. Still wearing his uniform from work (which consisted of a skin tight black t-shirt and black combat trousers), Becker looked every part of the tired soldier who just wanted to cuddle up in bed with his lover. However, important information still need to be shared.

“My parents phone earlier this morning.”

Ah. Now, Becker’s parents usually meant stress. Neither knew about Becker’s… sexual orientation and neither were very accepting of anyone less than successful, fairly wealthy or, unfortunately, straight. They drove Becker round the bend and had only met Connor twice, already having decided they didn’t like him. Not that Becker knew but he’d overheard Colonel Ross Becker talking about him and they weren’t nice words. 

“It’s my sister’s birthday tomorrow.,” The successful lawyer. “and they want me to attend the party. Although it’s wasn’t said directly, I could hear mother talking about how they’re hoping I finally bring a date.” 

Connor pursed his lips, “Maybe you could ask Sarah to go with you, pretend she’s your date.” It hurt Connor to have Becker pretending he was with someone else, especially a woman but Becker didn’t need more stress from his family 

“No.” Well, that answer was unexpected. “I’m not pretending to love another person just to please mummy and daddy dearest.” Becker leaned forwards, over Connor. Pressing his arms either side of the scientist head, boxing him in. Becker kissed him slowly and softly, full of love and emotion. Actions were the best way Becker could express his emotions, he wasn’t too good with words. “Come with me?” 

“As your friend or-?”

“No. As my boyfriend.” Becker stared long and hard at Connor, prepared to make a decision that could potentially ruin his relationship with his family just to be with this man. 

“...Okay.” 

Smiling softly, Becker pulled Connor to his feet and slowly lead them back to their bedroom.

 

BECKER/CONNOR-BECKER/CONNOR-BECKER/CONNOR-BECKER/CONNOR

 

When morning rolled around, Connor found himself wrapped up in the warm blanket that was Becker. He’s whole body lay pressed up against Beckers, one of the soldier's arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders, the other tightly around his bare waist and they’re bare legs entwined together. His face was buried in Connor’s hair, causing it to flutter with every breath the older man took. In turn, Connor’s arms were wrapped around Becker’s neck and his face was buried in the hollow of his throat. What puzzled Connor was that Becker was awake but he hadn’t moved. Usually Becker would be up as soon as he was awake, whether he was jogging or making tea and breakfast. 

Squirming back a little, Connor look up at Becker to see the man looking back at him. Looking worried.

“Hey, it’s going to be alright. Watch it, you’ll be stressing for no reason.” Connor smiled trying to reassure the captain. 

Grumbling to himself, Becker unwrapped himself and got out of the bed. A minute or so passed before Connor heard the kettle beginning to boil. 

Becker’s parents had retired to Northern Yorkshire, living in their own manor with god knows how much land. Being a veteran Colonel and retired lawyer meant lots of big pay checks. Unfortunately, that meant a four hour drive too. The time being 9 o’clock (Connor wondered how long Becker had been awake for) and the party starting at 3 o’clock, include traffic and toilet stops, they better get moving. 

Connor walked across the bedroom before pulling some boxers on and riffling through his wardrobe for smart clothing. After the best part of half hour he settled on a dark purple shirt, black blazer, black tie (where he got them from, he’d never know) and a pair of slim, black trousers. It was the suit he wore for Stephen’s funeral… and Cutter’s funeral. 

Shaking his head, Connor pulled the clothing on. Half way through Becker reappeared and began pulling his suit on as well. Only difference was that Becker had a white shirt instead.

When they were both done, they looked at eachother. Connor’s noticed Becker’s eyes linger on his purple shirt.

“Sorry, Hils, I don’t own a white shirt.” Connor shrugged but Becker just let out a quiet bark of humorless laughter. 

“No, no issue. It’s just… so you.” 

Becker reached forwards and wrapped his arms around Connor. Seconds passed before they split, ate breakfast and finished getting ready. By 10 o’clock they were getting in the car and on their way. 

 

BECKER/CONNOR-BECKER/CONNOR-BECKER/CONNOR-BECKER/CONNOR

 

Connor slept for most of the journey and when they did arrive Becker didn’t want to move from the car.

“Well, Hils, either way you look at it, we’ve got to go in.”

“I know, love, I know.”

“You can introduce me as your friend-” 

At that, Becker swoopt in to kiss Connor full on the mouth. His hands held Connor’s face and his tongue swept over his lips. 

“No.” And with that, Becker hopped out the car, went round to Connor’s side and opened his car door for him. 

Slowly, Connor got out of the car and stared up at the Manor. The building looked old, expensive and huge. Guests had already arrived and Connor’s noticed most cars were high end. Bentley Continentals, BMW’s, Ferrari’s etc. and all they had turned up in was black SUV pick up issued to them by the ARC. Complete with the ARC’s logo and all. 

Connor and Becker clasped hands before walking to the manor. The staff at the entrance didn’t need Becker to give them a name and when they looked at Connor, he said he was his plus one. Connor noticed the way they all looked at their clasped hands with shock.

Staff along the corridors directed them to the garden, not that they needed to. Becker grew up here for god’s sake. 

As they entered the garden, Becker let go of Connor’s hand but looked at him as if to say, ‘just for now’.

Opening the huge french doors, music filled the air and laughter fitted in as they walked out onto the patio. A large swimming pool lay in the middle of massic, lush green lawn. Two rows of pure white garden table and chairs were placed on the patio in front of the pool. A few sunbeds sat just next to the pool and waiters walked around serving flutes of champagne and small snacks to the guests. Guests that were lavished in gold jewellery and Rolex watches, expensive clothing, mindblowing perfumes and colognes and vibrant make up. 

Connor felts hugely out of place. 

Out the corner of his eyes, Becker notices Connor almost trying to close in on himself as he looked nervously around the garden. Becker tried to make it look as if he was whispering something to Connor and nothing more as he left to the side and lightly kissed Connor’s neck. Pulling back, he gave him a reassuring smile and walked forwards. 

“I’m going to find my parents. You get us some drinks from the table over there and I’ll come and get you soon.” Becker pointed off to a table just a little ways to the left before smiling and walking off. 

Connor made his way over to table and picked up a flute. He’d only taken two sips when a group of girls came over. Another situation in which Connor wanted to shrink in on himself.

“Hey, cutie.” One girl spoke, she had curly chocolate locks and forest green eyes. She looked very similar to Becker. “I’m Lucy Becker, the birthday girl.” Bingo. “You here with a friend of mine?”

“Um, actually, I’m here with your brother.” 

At that response, the girls smile dropped and her eyes narrowed. She leant forwards and whispered in his ear. “A friend or a that kind of friend?” 

“You know?”

“I know.” She nodded slowly at him. Connor shifted uneasily and leant forwards a little himself.

“A that kind of friend.”

He pulled back ready for a disgusted look and a snide comment. Instead, he got a few minutes of silence and then Lucy broke into a huge grin.

“Well, that’s fantastic!” Suddenly, she rushed forwards and embraced Connor fully. Just as Becker came back over.

He looked confused as he switched between his sister and his boyfriend. Lucy just looked at him a grinned with a quick wink. Connor just gave one of his adorable smiles that made Becker’s heart melt. 

“They’re ready.” 

 

As they walked over, Becker tightly grasped Connor’s hand. Lucy followed closely behind after telling her friends to wait for her. 

Well, shit. If the thought of meeting them alone was scary, they're expensive appearance made it worse. Mrs Rachel Becker wore an extravagant black gown with golden embroideries are the sweetheart neckline and cuffs. A delicate but big golden necklace adorned her neck and black heels complemented the outfit. Her hair was done up in an up do with gold clips. Meanwhile, Colonel Ross Becker looked even scarier. Dressed in full Army fatigue. With - god, Connor didn’t want to count how many - medals pinned to his chest and a deep set scowl as he peered at Connor and Beckers hands. 

“Father, Mother, before any more words are spoken. I want you to hear me out completely.” Becker breathed deeply and his eyes showed a faint sign of worry yet his body remained rigid and, well, in full Captain mode. “I am gay.” the Colonel looked outraged and went to open his mouth but Becker carried on. “No amount of protest will change that, so please just try your best to accept that. Now, this is Connor.” Connor thought of giving his usual little wave but then went against that thought. “I love Connor very much. I meet him at a bar a week before I started my new job. Turns out Connor worked for the same company. He’s got three jobs there; a scientist, a researcher and a tech expert. Now, you can react.”

Quickly, Lucy made a life saving comment, god bless her. “Remember no shouting, it’s my birthday party.”

The Colonel spoke first, “How could you do this to us? Do you have any idea how badly this could damage our reputation. This is an embarrassment, Hilary, sort yourself out boy.”

Becker’s face hardened into rage, “First of, don’t call me that! Second, an embarrassment, oh you’ve-”

“Boys!” Mrs Becker butted in. “Keep your voices down. Hilary, I could’ve sworn you liked girls. I mean what about that lovely girl, Jessica, we introduced you too?”

“I never liked Jessica!” 

“Alright, alright, everyone calm down. Why don’t we all just relax, think on this news and then talk calmly tomorrow? Becker, you and Connor can stay in your old room and then go home tomorrow.”

Everyone thought for a second before all nodding calmly and splitting off. 

 

BECKER/CONNOR-BECKER/CONNOR-BECKER/CONNOR-BECKER/CONNOR

 

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful. They stayed with Lucy and her friends for most of the night. Connor particularly got along with one girl called Nicky, who apparently loved dinosaurs and it showed in the way she spoke about them. Turns out Nicky was Lucy’s closest friend and would also be staying the night. To add to the shock, Lucy admit to thinking dinosaurs were pretty cool too. 

Eventually though, the guests began to leave and soon everyone had retired to their bedrooms.

 

BECKER/CONNOR-BECKER/CONNOR-BECKER/CONNOR-BECKER/CONNOR

 

Connor wore nothing but his boxers to bed that night and, of course, Becker just had to see that as invitation.  
A shiver ran up Connor’s spine as cool lips pressed softly against the pulse in his neck. There was a low moan as Becker suddenly sucked and nibbled at the spot for awhile before pulling back to admire the perfect, obvious mark he’d left behind. It would last a week, maybe more and there’s was no way of hiding it. Maybe if it was winter, he could’ve worn a really thick scarf but it being summer, no chance. 

Impressed with his work, Becker leant over Connor and pressed their lips together. Becker fingered the edge of Connor’s boxers and pushed them down slowly. The soldier then began a soft trail of kisses down Connor’s body; neck, chest, stomach. Pausing at his chest to lick and roll his nipples between his teeth. Finally, Becker kissed the head of Connor’s cock softly then gave the slit a quick lick. 

Groaning loudly, Connor gripped Becker’s hair, “Becks, you parents are only up the hall.”

“Forget them, love.” 

Then, the soldier took Connor’s into his mouth, moaning around his cock as he sunk to the hilt. Reaching down, he grabbed his own hard cock and stroked roughly. Teeth lightly grazing the skin, Becker hollowed his cheeks and pulled back. He repeated the process as Connor moaned and pulled at his hair. Becker pulled back and have the slit another few licks. 

“Becks, please.” Connor begged and gripped Becker’s usually perfect hair. 

Smirking, Becker took Connor’s cock back into his mouth, cheeks hollowed and sucking harsher and quicker. Pulling back before going back down, he blew Connor at the same time as he stroked himself. A few minutes passed before both men crumbled into completion. They moaned and cursed as they came, Becker into his hand, Connor into Becker’s mouth. 

Seconds passed before Becker made his way back up to Connor and gave him a slow, love-filled kiss. 

Gradually, they both slipped off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go! So, one more chapter and that's it. Also, well done if you got any of my little references to other fandom's e.g. the maid ;) 
> 
> Phoenix <3


End file.
